lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Lachlan's Gambit
Lachlan's Gambit is the twentieth episode of Season 2. Writer * Steve Cochrane Synopsis The Ash takes drastic action against the threat bearing down on him, which in turn convinces Bo to make a potentially life-threatening decision. When those close to her suffer devastating injuries, Bo can no longer ignore her destiny. Plot [ The following plot recap was imported from the Syfy (U.S.) website. ] Trick calls Bo in to the Dal to tell her that, as harbingers of the Garuda's approach, animals all over town are behaving strangely. A creepy mole-like creature in Trick's service interrupts them to report on the Garuda's whereabouts. Bo retires to the main room of the Dal just in time for ruffians to come storming in, demanding that Trick go with them. Ciara shows up, as does Dyson, and the three of them, along with Hale, manage to defend the Dal. But they realize that someone has been leaking information about the vulnerability of the Dal. The mole creature confesses that he has been working both sides, and finally gives up the location of the Garuda, but this may not be all: Bo has to question Lauren about what Nadia may have unwittingly communicated while she was possessed. The Ash summons Trick to his chambers to beg or coerce Trick to write with his blood to change the future. Trick refuses, and Bo and her crew arrive just before things get nasty between the two. It seems Lachlyn's serpent nature is skewed by the approach of the Garuda. This gives Bo pause about heading into battle with him, and when Dyson tells of speaking to the Wolf Spirit - a divine presence - and hearing that he was the one to defeat the Garuda, Bo decides to put her weight behind him - not Lachlyn. The team gets the map of the Garuda's lair and prepares for battle with Dyson leading the way, but they're soon ambushed - Ciara is killed and Dyson stays behind to fend off the Garuda's henchmen while Bo, who everyone now realizes is the true champion of their cause, escapes with Hale. Kenzi slips from Bo's watchful gaze to assist Dyson, and winds up carrying his unconscious, but breathing, body from the lair. Bo arrives back at The Ash's chamber only to find Lachlyn's head sliced off. He and Trick laid a trap for the Garuda wherein the eagle got Lachlyn's head, only to be spirited underground by Trick's double-crossing mole servant. Before setting this into motion, Lachlyn extracted some of his venom - the only known fatality for the Garuda - and laid himself as bait so that Bo would believe in herself as victor. The battle is still on. The Garuda thinks he has won and will be coming for the Blood King imminently, but the deaths of Ciara and Lachlyn have cemented Bo's resolution. When the Garuda comes again, she'll already be swinging. Songs and Music * ( No commercial music) Title * The episode title is a variation of the chess term "Gambit." :PLOT IS TEMPORARY MEASURE COPIED FROM SYFY. PLOT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music